A Weekend Awayor Not
by sparklespaz716
Summary: Written for the Burning Lights soap cliche challenge. Lulu and Cruz attempt to spend a weekend away from Port Charles, but things don't go exactly as planned...


"You have _got _to be kidding me."

Lulu shook her head, sighing. Leaning back on the pillows of the very comfortable bed that she was currently sitting on, she watched Cruz pace back and forth around the room.

"You're going to wear a hole in that floor, and then you're going to have to pay for them to install new carpeting, and then our weekend really _will_ be ruined," she remarked, folding her arms across her chest. She couldn't help but giggle as he pinched the bridge of his nose, something that he did when he was frustrated or worried about something.

"That would be preferable to the situation at hand, Lu," Cruz said, giving her a withering glare for her giggles. He dragged a hand through his hair and sat down, hard, on the edge of the bed. Lulu moved over to sit behind him, rubbing his shoulders, which were full of knots. "We're at a Bed and Breakfast, Lulu. That means that if we want to eat, we have to eat downstairs with _everyone_ else. Do you remember who that 'everyone' includes?" he asked, standing again. Lulu sat back on her folded legs and watched as he began pacing again.

"Yes, Cruz. But seriously- how was I supposed to know that Lucky was going to bring Elizabeth here this weekend?"

"We're lucky that they didn't see us!"

"You are _such_ a drama queen!"

They were standing toe to toe in the middle of the room now, Lulu glaring up at Cruz from her full height of 5'5" (which was typically augmented by heels, but her feet were bare at the moment). She frowned at him, annoyed that he was acting like such a baby about this. Sure, being stuck with Liz and Lucky at a B&B wasn't the _ideal_ romantic weekend, but there had to be _something_ that they could do….Well, something other than _that_, she thought to herself. It would just be too weird now that she knew her brother was in the building somewhere. She giggled out loud at that- she couldn't help it. Cruz gave her a dirty look.

"What's so funny?" he asked, hands on his hips. His cocky stance only amused her more, and she dissolved into a full-fledged giggle fit, falling backwards and (thankfully) landing on the bed. Cruz just shook his head and resumed his pacing.

A few minutes later, after regaining her senses, Lulu took a deep breath. Standing, she crossed the room to Cruz and pulled him to a stop, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. He sighed, tightening his own arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry."

She looked up at him, rising up on her toes and kissing him lightly. "It's okay. I know how much your friendship with Lucky means to you, Cruz. _However_- neither of us could have anticipated this, given that we are not psychic, so we're just going to have to deal with it. Maturely."

"And how's that?" he asked, affectionately mussing her curls.

"Hiding up here in the room until they leave."

_Six hours at the B&B_

"What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty, I think. Why?"

"I'm _starving,_" Lulu complained, looking over at Cruz. They had been sitting up in the room, watching whatever happened to be on television at the time, for the past six hours, and Lulu was starting to get a little stir crazy. Maybe this plan about waiting Lucky and Elizabeth out wasn't the best idea.

"Well, go downstairs and get some food," Cruz said, not bothering to look away from the TV, which was showing the latest Canucks-Stars game on ESPN. Lulu sighed loudly and exasperatedly- he was _obsessed_ with hockey. And no self-respecting New Yorker should be a Canucks fan, she thought to herself. Why couldn't Cruz be a Rangers fan? That was about the only thing wrong with him, Lulu decided.

She shook herself. This was not the point. The point was that she was _hungry_. "I can't go downstairs," she informed him, speaking slowly as though talking to a two-year-old. "What am I supposed to say if Lucky or Elizabeth sees me? I mean, at least you can tell them that you're here with your girlfriend, and Lucky won't say anything to you. But if I tell Lucky that _I'm _here with my _boyfriend_, he'll lose it." She turned over on her side and propped herself up on her elbow so that she was facing him. "So _you_ should be the one that goes downstairs."

"But I'll miss the game."

Lulu glared at him, but he said nothing. She huffed and rolled back over onto her back.

_Twenty-four hours at the B&B_

Lulu had this _annoying_ habit of taking up the entire bed, and to hell with anyone else who happened to be in it.

Cruz had noticed that before, since she had stayed at his house several nights during the four months that they had been together, but she had never actually pushed him all the way off of the bed. However, at eight-oh-seven this morning, she had finally succeeded.

Cruz had woken up promptly after hitting the ground when Lulu had knocked him onto the floor beside the bed. He had come up cursing fluently in Spanish and rubbing the back of his head, glaring at his girlfriend- who, two hours later at ten-oh-clock, was still sleeping peacefully.

His head was still sore, and he was incredibly hungry and was considering heading downstairs to get some sort of brunch (which he knew was served around ten on Saturday's thanks to the 'activities schedule' that he had received when they had checked in). But what if he ran into Lucky?

Well, Lulu _had_ had a point the night before when she had mentioned that all he had to do was tell Lucky that he was here with his girlfriend- conveniently leaving out the fact that said girlfriend was Lucky's sister, of course. He sighed, scrubbing his hand across his face and stood, heading for the door.

Just before he left the room, he heard Lulu mutter something about not having the purple macaroni, and he laughed. Shaking his head, he closed the door behind him and stepped out into the hallway- and came face to face with Lucky Spencer, who had just exited his own room.

_Twenty-four hours and forty-eight minutes at the B&B_

"So what did you say?"

"I just told him that I'm here with my girlfriend, and when he asked me who it was I told him that it was none of his business and that I was going down to get some breakfast while _my girlfriend_ was still asleep," Cruz said, sitting down on the bed next to Lulu- who has just woken up when Cruz had returned. "Then he asked me if I wanted to have breakfast with him and Liz."

"And you did?" Lulu asked, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "Hey, you didn't bring me any food, did you?"

Cruz rolled his eyes- before producing a covered plate. "Mrs. Stockton says that you're lucky to have such a nice boyfriend," he told her. Mrs. Stockton was the owner of the B&B and coordinator of all the activities- which included meals. "She says to tell you that most guys wouldn't bring their girlfriends breakfast in bed."

Lulu gave him a Look, wrinkling her nose, before taking the plate from him and uncovering it. A happy squeal escaped as her eyes scanned the contents of the plate, sighing happily as she took a bite out of a large, juicy strawberry.

"Thank you," she said, grinning at him. "You know, I don't think this weekend's going to suck quite so much after all." She took another bite of the strawberry, finishing it, and then, noticing the look on Cruz's face, offered the next one to him. He bit into it, his eyes locking onto hers. Sitting the rest of the strawberry back on the plate, Lulu leaned in and kissed him, tasting the strawberry on his lips.

His hand wrapped around the back of her head, pulling her closer until she was sitting in his lap. Blindly, Cruz reached around for the plate and moved it out of the way before flipping them over so that he was lying on top of her as her arms snaked around his waist. He reached down for the hem of her shirt and was just about to pull it up when he felt her giggling against his lips. Pulling away briefly, he asked, "What?"

Lulu shook her head. "I'm sorry- at the worst possible moment it popped into my head that my brother was across the hall, and- this is just too weird," she said, pulling away and sitting up. She was still laughing, and at seeing the disgusted look on Cruz's face, she laughed even harder. Reaching around him, she grabbed a grape off her plate and popped it into her mouth.

After a moment, she looked back over at him. "You're sulking?" she asked, chuckling. "Seriously, Cruz, I can't do that when my brother is-"

She was cut off by Cruz's lips crashing down on hers, and all thoughts of her brother fled from her mind.

_Fifty-four hours at the B&B_

"Did you check?"

"Yep, and apparently Lucky has convinced Liz to go on a trail ride, so we need to get out of here while we can," Cruz said, grabbing his duffel bag- and Lulu's twelve million suitcases (which was actually just one and a toiletries bag- which Lulu had- but Cruz liked to mess with her about her habit of overpacking).

"Good. Great. Hey, you know, this weekend wasn't so awful," Lulu said, picking up her coat from the bed. "I actually had fun- even though I never left the room." She paused. "Actually, it's a good thing that we _didn't _leave the room, because we might have gotten arrested."

Cruz just laughed and tugged one of her curls, kissing her lightly as they stepped into the hallway. The kiss deepened, as it always did, and Lulu's free arm had just wrapped around his neck when they heard a loud voice coming from behind them.

"What the _hell_?"

The two jumped apart like a pair of startled rabbits, and Cruz didn't turn around, instead pinching the bridge of his nose and asking, "Is that Lucky?"

Lulu's frozen facial expression was all the answer that Cruz needed, and he turned around slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements that would make his partner use his gun.

"Hey, Lucky," he began, then stopped as Lucky just shook his head, holding up his hands.

"We're going to pretend that I didn't see this." He pressed his hand to his eyes, rubbing his forehead and sighing. "Come on, Lizzie. Maybe riding will quell my urge to kill him."

"Honey, she's your baby sister," Elizabeth reminded him as the two walked away. "_Nothing_ is going to quell your urge to kill him." She turned and smiled at them over her shoulder, waving goodbye as they rounded the corner.

Lulu and Cruz just looked at each other, then let out simultaneous sighs of relief.

"Did that really just happen?" Lulu asked, turning to look at him.

"I think it might have," Cruz said, still in a slight state of shock. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Yeah, don't wanna push our luck."

Pause.

"You know, on second thought, maybe we should wait and make sure that they're down at the stables before we venture out."

"Good idea. I would hate for Lucky to kill you."

"It's nice to know you care."

"Oh, honey, you saved me from crazy hostage-taking mobsters. Of course I care."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime."


End file.
